The need for fresh food is growing as the population increases and changes in the climate impact growing seasons. The current food supply model, based on traditional farming methods and long distance shipping, is economically and environmentally unsustainable. Traditional farming operations are usually located in agricultural areas, which require large upfront costs and large acreage and have high operational costs from seed to sale.
Urban and local agriculture also face obstacles. Growing space in urban areas is limited and not sufficient to meet a high demand. High start-up and operating costs of greenhouses make local crop production difficult for many businesses. Structures intended to support rooftop greenhouses must be evaluated by structural engineers and often require additional bracing to support the weight. Urban gardens often must address contaminated soil. Hydroponic systems are not easily used in urban locales, as most hydroponic systems are meant to be installed in agricultural settings, are not easily transportable, and require extensive training of personnel for operation.
Contained agricultural systems have recently been developed to address these issues. For example, a growing system in a modular container, described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,288,948, has been developed for generating high-yield crops. Within the modular container, the growing system includes a germination station for nurturing seeds until they germinate into plants, a plurality of vertical racks to hold the growing plants, a lighting system to provide appropriate light for the plants, an irrigation system to provide nutrients to the plants, a climate control system to control the environmental conditions within the container, a ventilation system for providing airflow to the plants, and a monitoring system to monitor and control the components of the growing system.